Demon of the Leaf ver 2
by Peter Khaos
Summary: What if Naruto Graduated like Zabuza


Demon of the Leaf rewrite

I do not own Naruto

talking

_thinking_

**demon talking**

_**demon thinking**_

What if Naruto graduated two years earlier in a similar way as Zabuza.

Chapter 1

The Hokage was walking past some cell until he comes to one with a twelve year old boy wearing black ninja sandals, black shorts, mess shirt, white open zipper sweater, and a leaf headband on.

"Hello Naruto you will be getting out today." the Hokage said happily

"Whatever." Naruto said without any emotion

"Why did you do it?" the worried Hokage asked

"Cause I wanted to prove myself." Naruto said with the same voice

"Ibiki please let Naruto out thank you." the Hokage said in a commanding voice as Ibiki unlocked the cage and let Naruto out to head for the hokage tower Later that day at the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Naruto you will meet your team in a week at the academy around noon. Now your old apartment is still open here is the key." the Hokage said in a stern voice

"Sure." Naruto said calmly One week later at team placements

* * *

"After today I am no longer your sensei, but your comrade in arms. Now it is time to find out your teammates and sensei. Team 1 ... Team 7 Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki your sensei is Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said calmly _"So Lord Hokage has pick the Uzumaki boy."_

"Iruka-sensei who is Naruto?" Sakura asked loudly asking the question on everyone's mind

"You will meet him later he graduated two years ago but has yet to get a team until now." Said Iruka calmly answering the question " lets continue. Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka you sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. That is all and it was a honor teaching you guys. Your sensei's will be here after lunch goodbye." Said Iruka happily

* * *

After lunch all the genin gather back into the room and sit down. A few minutes a boy their age walks in. Everyone took in the new kids appearance as he stood there looking back without any emotion. He had black shorts, black ninja sandals, mesh shirt, white open sweater, and most notably was the katana strapped on his back. He walk to the back and leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes and waited.

* * *

Two hours later team seven was waiting in silence for their sensei.

"Hey Naruto how many missions have you been on?" Asked Sakura nicely

"Zero." Naruto said as if it was obvious

"Why?" Asked Sakura curiously

"Cause I have been in prison for two years." Naruto said with anger

"Why were you in prison for?" Sakura ask fearfully

"I killed the graduating class two years ago." Naruto said happily with a sick grin on his face

"Why would you do that?" Asked a strange voice calmly

"To prove myself." Said Naruto calmly than asked "Who are you?"

"Your sensei Kakashi." He said boredly introducing himself "Now meet me on the roof."

* * *

A few minutes later.

"Now on the introductions." Said Kakashi with a eye smile

"Maybe you should show us how it is done Kakashi-sensei." Said Sakura

"Ok my name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes, well I have many. Hobbies, I have a lot. Dreams for the future, never really thought about it." Said Kakashi calmly then points at Sakura and said "Your next."

"Well all we learn was your name." Angerly said Sakura

"Just introduce yourself so we can move on." Naruto said with a hint of anger

"My names is Sakura Haruno. My likes are, well the person I like is" as she looks at Sasuke "My dreams for the future are." Sakura said as she looks at Sasuke again

"What about your dislikes?" Kakashi asked

"Ino-pig." Sakura said with anger

"Ok you next." Kakashi said while pointing at Sasuke

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes. I have many dislikes. My dreams for the future, no my ambition is to revive my clan, and kill a certain person." Sasuke said with a hint of anger

"Ok now lastly you" Kakashi said while pointing at Naruto

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are swords and seals. My dislike is the five by six cell I lived in for two years." Naruto said without any emotion

"Ok tomorrow meet at training ground seven for survival training at six. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you will puke." Kakashi said just before he disappears in a swirl of leaves

"Whatever." Naruto as he get up and leave home

"Sasuke do you want to do something?" Sakura asked

Sasuke grunts his reply then leave home to train

"Well I guess I'll just go home then." Sakura said bored

The next chapter should be up soon. Hope this one is better than my first one. Thanks for the reviews and keep them up even the haters.

Peter Khaos


End file.
